


Hellbound Heart

by Fireismyelement97



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One-Shots, Requests, Wish-Fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireismyelement97/pseuds/Fireismyelement97
Summary: Collection of the one-shots I have written for Calbrina. Mostly compromised of asks I receive on tumblr.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

Hi omg can I request a calbrina one shot wherein Sabrina apologizes to Caliban for leaving him in Golgotha while they're looking for the Pygmalion spell? After which some flirtatious bickering ensues and Caliban proposes? Idk if this is a good request but damn, I need some Calbrina!!! Thank you! X. 

The last thing Sabrina wanted to do was spend the night in Pandemonium, but as Lilith kept reminding her the Kings of Hell were far from placated. They still objected to her rule and were hoping to see Caliban win the last Regalia. As a way of swaying votes, Lilith suggested she remain here for a few nights to demonstrate just how dedicated to Hell she was. The only trouble was, she wasn’t. 

Unable to sleep in her infernal canopy bed, Sabrina had taken to wandering the hallways. The last person she had expected to stumble upon was Caliban. He was lounging in the infernal library. 

Perfect. Now not only was her guilt of abandoning Caliban keeping her awake, but he was here as well. 

“Can’t sleep?” Sabrina asked stepping into the room. 

“I don’t sleep. I'm made of clay.” 

Now there was another one of Caliban’s strange remarks, she never quite knew what to do with. 

“Right. Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all. It's still your kingdom at least for now.” 

Strange until now, she hadn’t noticed was a deep voice he had. She found she liked that about him. Perhaps the only thing she liked about Caliban. 

“I’m sorry I abandoned you. That was wrong of me.” 

“Yes, it was.” 

There it was another sharp reminder that even though Caliban looked only a little older than her, he was a Prince of Hell. 

Sabrina sat down across from him and thought about her next words carefully. It wasn’t easy to know what to say and she’d rather not say it, but she was scared if she didn’t, her guilt would never abate. 

“It was especially wrong of me because of how angry I was when you left Ambrose and I to die.” 

“It would seem that makes you a hypocrite, Morningstar. Much like your father.” 

Sabrina snorted. “Guess it does. But for what it’s worth, I am truly sorry.” 

Caliban lit into a brilliant smile. One that might have taken her breath away if he had been a different boy. 

“Then what do you say we team-up?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m proposing an alliance. Keep up, Morningstar.” 

“An alliance?” 

“Yes, we find the third Regalia together.” 

“How would that even work?” 

“Simple. We find the Regalia then we rule Hell together.” 

Sabrina stood up and stared at him in shocked silence. 

“You’re talking about a marriage alliance because I already rejected one of those.” 

Caliban rose to his feet. “Now that I understand. However, it doesn’t change that this makes more sense than us being at odds.” 

“So it would be political.” 

Caliban took a step closer. She could feel the warmth radiating off him and when she looked up she found she was staring straight into his blue eyes. Eyes that turned heated and a slow smile parted his lips. 

“Or it could be carnal, if you would like.” 

“I would not!” 

Caliban smirked. “Suit yourself. However, if you don’t accept prepare to lose your crown.” 

Sabrina scowled at him. “I will not be bullied into submission. And if you think for one second I will ally myself with you – that I would marry you when you want to turn earth into the tenth circle of Hell -” 

“What if I took that off the table?” 

“Just like that?” Sabrina asked still eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Just like that.” 

“Alright, say I do accept I can’t move to Hell. I have school, my friends and family.” 

“Think of it as commuting. When you are in the mortal world, I will manage things here. Much as you have been doing with Lilith.” 

“Yeah, except I trust Lilith.” 

“You could trust me,” Caliban took her hand and she found herself not wanting to pull it away. “And I could trust you.” 

“That sounds like a really good way to get a knife in my back.” 

Sabrina meant every word and yet her smile was teasing. Caliban laced their fingers together. He raised her hand to his lips and looked her straight in the eye as he kissed the back of her hand. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and there was something in his eyes that drew her in. 

“Now why would I want to blemish such a beautiful back?” 

Caliban's other hand slid up her back. His fingers pressed against the very spot she had been imagining him stabbing. Even through her clothes, she could feel his warmth. It was scorching. 

“When do we leave?” 

“So you accept then?” 

“Yes, but only if we include an additional oath in the infernal marriage rites.” 

“A blood oath of loyalty I presume?” 

Sabrina nodded. “You presume right.” 

Caliban smiled and moved even closer. She could feel every inch of his body against hers now. Still she didn’t push him away and why should she? Nick had broken up with her. 

“I think it is whatever my lady wishes,” he smirked. “As for the last Regalia, we can leave tonight already if you want.” 

“Yes, let’s.” 

Caliban’s arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her to him and her hands went to his chest. She blushed when she realized she could feel his naked skin. She had never noticed before how often Caliban wore his shirt unbuttoned. 

“But one thing first,” Caliban’s voice had turned low and husky. 

Caliban lowered his head and his lips brushed hers. It was scorching and she found herself pressing herself closer. She was the one, who deepened the kiss and soon her fingers were curled in his hair. 

Suddenly, the prospect of ruling Hell with Caliban was far more alluring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some crack for calbrinaz after I shared my Caliban headcanon. Ever wonder why Caliban’s shirts never have buttons?

Caliban was on the Beach of the Damned. He usually enjoyed to spend his mornings here. He could smell the fresh salt air and feel the sand underneath his toe. The best was he could still hear the wailing of the souls. Their tortured cries and moans sated something demonic and infernal within him. 

There was a shift in the air and he could feel a portal ripping open the fabric of Hell. There was something more than that. He felt power, divine power. It was similar to what Lucifer Morningstar had. Still it was not quite the same, duller yet unmistakably celestial. 

Caliban watched as four mortals fell into the water and washed up on the shore. One of them was a cute girl with blond curls. He froze in his tracks to greet them. He had to admit it was curious, mortals in Hell – live ones at that. But the girl was the source of the celestial power. She must be Lucifer’s daughter. Caliban had heard of her. He planned to take the throne from Lilith and kill the Morningstar if need be however, he had not known she would be this stunning. 

A better plan occurred to him then. Take out Lilith, seduce the girl and rule Hell together. They would have an eternity of carnal pleasure with each other. He felt certain of it. 

Caliban ducked behind the sand castle he had been building. He surveyed his appearance and frowned. His leather pants were fine however, why had he worn such a large unflattering shirt? There was no way he would seduce her if she saw him like this. He looked like a mortal pirate. 

Quickly Caliban mussed up his hair. He ripped his shirt open. The fabric tore easily and hung along his side, revealing his abs. 

Caliban stepped out from behind the sand castle. He ran his fingers through his hair and eyed the bedraggled mortals with an amused smile. When he saw the fury and annoyance on the Morningstar’s face, he knew this would be fun. 

Torture of the sweetest kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I wrote this at 3 AM so I hope there aren't too many typos. Any way let me know what you thought!   
> \- Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon, who wanted any kind of calbrina so long as it was calbrina. Hope biker gangs are cool. Since I’m currently hooked on SoA I figured I’d write my own extremely condensed and version of S1. 
> 
> Shoutout to olivieblake, who wrote a dramione Sons of Anarchy fic so good it got me watching the show. Her fic was completed years ago, but if there are any dramione shippers here, it’s worth a read on AO3.

Sabrina was nearly done with her shift at the emergency room. She had recently completed her residency and ended up back in her hometown of Greendale. Actually, ended up back was the wrong term. She had run at full speed, desperate to escape New York. Life as a surgeon in Greendale was thankless work. It was a hospital that rarely saw any interesting cases nor could they afford to pay her what her old hospital in New York could have. But it was safe here. 

At least her shift was almost over. Soon, she would be back at home. She didn’t think her aunties would be home. They came and went at all hours. Hardly surprising as they ran the local mortuary together while Zelda was head mistress of the local private school. Hilda meanwhile was both a romance author and worked at her boyfriend’s store. 

As for her cousin Ambrose, his schedule was equally erratic. Mostly due to his involvement with the Infernal Kings. Sabrina had warned him against patching in and by now he already had two stints in jail. 

Not that Sabrina was in any position to judge as Ambrose frequently reminded her. Once upon a time, she had been involved with a biker of her own. What made Sabrina think of him at this precise moment, she couldn’t have said, but he walked in with a man thrown over his shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and all of her training flew out the window. 

“Caliban,” she breathed. 

It had been ten years since the last time they saw each other. He hadn’t seen her yet, Sabrina registered with a surprising amount of disappointment. 

“Help, we need a doctor,” Caliban called out. 

Belatedly, she realized she was the doctor Caliban was asking after. Her training kicked in and she rushed forward to help. 

“What happened?” 

“Gunshot wound,” Caliban said and his eyes were trained on his friend. 

“I need a gurney and a prep team,” Sabrina called over her shoulder to no one in particular. Caliban looked up and his eyes widened. His mouth fell open, but Sabrina didn’t give him the chance to process. There was a man’s life at stake. “What happened? Do I need to call the police?” 

“Don’t,” Caliban shook his head. “Don’t. You remember the drill, don’t you, Princess?” 

“I am mandated by the law to call them. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.” 

“I - I shot myself,” the man wheezed. 

Caliban stared insistently at her. 

Sabrina nodded. “Alright. What’s your name?” 

“Beelzebub,” Caliban said. 

Sabrina had meant his real name, but there was no time. The gurney was here and they needed to operate. She began barking orders. 

XXX   
Caliban called the rest of the Infernal Kings. Lucifer had dispatched a group to take care of the Gorgons, who had fucked up tonight. The gun run was meant to be quick and easy. Routine like always. But the Gorgons had been lying in wait to steal the guns. 

The result? They had lost the guns and Beelzebub was on the operating table. 

Caliban had stayed behind, he needed to make sure Beelzebub was alright. After all, he was the one, who had recruited Beelzebub and he felt responsible. Yet even if that hadn’t been the case no force on heaven or earth could make him move from this chair. 

Sabrina Spellman was here. She didn’t look any different than she had when she skipped town ten years ago to attend medical school. His heart had nearly stopped when he saw her. 

Ambrose flung himself down in the chair next to him. “Any news on Bubs yet?” 

Caliban shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me your cousin was back in town?” 

“It’s only been a month or so.” 

“A fucking month?” Caliban snarled and glowered at Ambrose. 

Ambrose rolled his eyes. “If Sabrina wanted you to know she had returned to Greendale she would have told you herself. She never was cut out to be an old lady.” 

“I should shoot you.” 

“Love to see you try.” 

Caliban glared, but fell silent. Mostly because Sabrina walked out. She looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and there was mascara underneath her eyes. But her expression was hopeful. 

“He’s in the ICU and he will likely recover,” Sabrina said staying further back then strictly necessary. 

“Thank you, cuz,” Ambrose said grinning and pumping his fists in the air. 

Caliban exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. 

“He was lucky. Sometimes when people shoot themselves they die,” Sabrina said with a pointed look. One that told Caliban she didn’t buy their story. 

“Hazards of the job,” Caliban shrugged. 

“I remember.” 

“Can we talk?” 

“I’m done my shift now so just give me a moment to clean up.” 

Caliban nodded. He fixed Ambrose with another furious stare. 

A man he called brother had allowed him to be blindsided like this. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Ambrose said with a smirk. “I didn’t tell you for a reason.” 

“And what reason might that?” 

“My cousin has done exceptionally well for herself and she doesn’t need the club dragging her to the wrong side of the law.” 

Caliban glowered at him, but fell silent. It wasn’t as if Ambrose was wrong. The only thing he had ever been able to offer Sabrina was a life of violence and pain. It was why he hadn’t gone with her when she left Greendale ten years ago. 

XXX 

Sabrina had known sooner or later she would come face to face with Caliban. The Infernal Kings spent more time in the ER than the entire town of Greendale put together, but she hadn’t believed it would be this soon. 

Now she was standing across from him in an empty examination room. His hands were in his pockets and he hadn’t once taken his eyes off his sneakers. 

“Why are you back?” 

“I suppose I was homesick,” Sabrina said evasively. “And I see you are still getting yourself into trouble.” 

“You know me,” Caliban ran his hand through his hair and flashed a dazzling smile. But his eyes were serious. “You could have called.” 

“I thought about it, but I didn’t feel right about crashing back into your life. It's been ten years.” 

“I would have called you.” 

“I know,” Sabrina looked away. 

“So why don’t you cut the crap and tell me the real reason you didn’t call, princess?” 

“Don’t call me that. Just because my dad is your president doesn’t mean I'm one of you.” 

“Apologies,” Caliban flashed a rueful smile. One that revealed he wasn’t contrite in the slightest. 

Sabrina sighed. “I have this ex-boyfriend, he’s sort of stalking me.” 

“Stalking you?” 

“Yes, stalking me. I came here because I don’t think he will follow me out of state,” tears were threatening to spill just thinking about it. She wiped her eyes and looked away. She forced a laugh. “So what’s your love life like?” 

“Junkie ex-wife,” Caliban said with a smirk. “Aren’t we a fine pair.” 

“I’ll say.” 

“Tell me about this ex, what did he do?” 

“He hit me once so I broke up with him -” in two strides Caliban was across the room. His hands cupped her cheek and he surveyed her for damage. “I’m fine, Caliban. Really I am.” 

Sabrina tried to evade his eye, but he didn’t let go. 

“You should have called me,” he repeated. “Or at least your father or Ambrose -” 

“Lucifer isn’t my father,” Sabrina said not sure why she was bothering to argue about it. Diana Spellman’s affair with Lucifer Morningstar was the worst kept secret in Greendale. “And I called Ambrose. Who do you think suggested I come home?” 

Caliban wrapped his arms around her and she didn’t stop him. It was as if no time at all had passed. He still felt the same and even wore the same cologne. Underneath the Armani, she smelled cigarettes and Caliban. 

“Ambrose thinks I'm bad for you.” 

“With how things ended last time, I’m not convinced he is wrong,” Sabrina murmured and buried her face in his chest. 

“I am, Princess.” 

Sabrina squeezed her eyes closed. She hated that nickname, always had because it implied Lucifer King of the MC really was her father. And he never had been, not in any significant capacity at any rate. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“It suits you.” 

Caliban murmured running his fingers through her hair. 

“He’s not my father. Edward was my father.” 

“As you wish. When is your shift over?” 

“Now. Will you please take me home?” 

“Of course.” 

XXX 

Sabrina met Caliban outside of the hospital. He was waiting for her on his Harley and when he handed her his helmet, she accepted. It was if they were nineteen again and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt the rev of the engine underneath her and they were off weaving through the quiet streets of Greendale. 

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the ride. To enjoy the thrill and the feel of Caliban’s hard muscles against her. The way the engine vibrated. Whenever she rode on the back of his bike, she could understand the appeal of the Infernal Kings. 

The ride back to the mortuary was all too brief. She repressed a shudder at the sight of the dark house. She had grown up in a funeral home. In hindsight it wasn’t so strange that she left town at nineteen. 

Caliban killed the engine. The silence that fell between them felt heavy. Sabrina got off the bike, desperate to get away. She turned to face Caliban. He took off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair, he flashed a teasing smile. He leaned against the bike and crossed his arms. 

Salem meowed from somewhere on the porch. The sound was reassuring as if she wouldn’t be entirely alone once Caliban left. He eyed the dark house considering for a moment. 

“Are you home alone?” 

Sabrina nodded. “My aunties will be home later. Auntie Hilda’s boyfriends been staying here, I'll be safe.” 

Caliban still didn’t look convinced, but he nodded. “Are you armed?” 

“Yeah, I got a gun back in Chicago when things started to go south with him.” 

“Know how to use it? Not much use in a gun if you can’t use it, Princess.” 

“Yes, you saw to that, remember?” 

Caliban looked her over, smirked and shook his head. 

“I can stick around if you want. At least until someone else gets home. Ambrose will be at the hospital until morning perhaps longer.” 

“I’m sure Lucifer will need you for something before the night is over.” 

Sabrina would have loved nothing more than to invite Caliban inside. To continue what they had started at the hospital. But if it was only going to end as it frequently had when they were teenagers. Lucifer would inevitably call him away sooner or later to deal with urgent club business. And watching her boyfriend be at the beck and call of her estranged father was not a huge turn on. 

“It’s my night off. I'll be a perfect gentleman there is no need for anything carnal unless my lady wishes it,” he winked at her and she blushed. 

She grinned and gave in in spite of herself. 

“Alright, just for a little while. Auntie Z might have a heart attack if she finds you here.” 

Caliban followed her up the porch. 

“Are you not an adult?” 

“Yes, however, auntie Z is no less terrifying now than she was ten years ago.” 

Caliban laughed. “So Ambrose assures me.” 

“Can I get you anything?” 

“I’m fine, Princess.” 

“Again, I implore you to find another nickname.” 

“How do you feel about, Morningstar?” he asked with a teasing glance in her direction. 

“Even worse and you know it.” 

“Then what should I call you?” 

Caliban took a step toward her and Sabrina was not entirely certain what he was doing. She hoped he was doing what she thought. It wasn’t unwelcome. In fact, it was the furthest thing from unwelcome. But all the same she took a step back to evade him because it may be what she was wanted yet it wasn’t smart. 

“I thought you had a wife,” Sabrina said. 

When Caliban moved toward her, she knew she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She should walk away, but she didn’t know how. Not after that kiss at the hospital. But she could back up for each step toward her, he took and she did. 

“We are divorced,” Caliban said in an off-hand way. His focus wasn’t on her question, it was on her. 

“Since when?” 

“About a year now.” 

“Oh.” 

That was all Sabrina managed because she had backed up into the wall and Caliban was less than a foot away from her. He put his hand on the wall next to her head and smirked. She could feel the heat of his body and she should stop it, she really should because she had come back to hide with her family, not for Caliban. She had counted on Ambrose to keep her safe, not Caliban. But she didn’t want to. 

Caliban slanted his mouth to hers. The kiss was tentative, she could stop it at any second if she wanted to. She didn’t. Heat flooded her and she parted her lips for him. Their tongues explored each other and she moaned in his mouth. Her arms went around his neck, bringing him closer. 

His hands gripped her hips and raised her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and she felt his growing hardness. He rocked his hips to hers and his hand roamed her body, cupping her bum. 

The door slammed open. They broke apart as if burned. Caliban’s hand went to his gun immediately and Sabrina held her breath. 

“SABRINA SPELLMAN!” Zelda’s voice rang through the room. 

Sabrina blushed and suddenly it really was like she was a teenager again. Tonight seemed to be a never-ending stroll down memory lane. Caliban relaxed and threw a rueful smile in Sabrina’s direction. 

“Hi auntie Z. I wasn’t expecting you back yet.” 

“That much is obvious,” Zelda’s cold gaze swept over Caliban. “I should have thought your taste in men had improved.” 

“Auntie,” Sabrina said struggling for calm. “I’m an adult.” 

“A foolish one it would appear.” 

“Perhaps I should go,” Caliban offered. 

“Perhaps you should.” 

“We can talk later,” Sabrina said in an undertone to Caliban. 

Caliban nodded. “Call me if you need anything, Princess.” 

He kissed her cheek and was gone before she could even think to change her mind. 

“That was rude,” Sabrina said. 

Zelda lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale. When she exhaled smoke came out of her nose. She looked like an angry dragon. 

“Oh, was it? I understand the need for something familiar after what happened with your last relationship however, I can assure you Caliban is not the answer.” 

“That’s my business.” 

“Suit yourself. I need to pop out for an errand will you be alright for about an hour? Hilda should be back soon with doctor Cerberus.” 

“I will be fine for an hour.” 

“Really?” Zelda raised brows. “Are you certain? Because the last time I left you alone for more than two minutes you stumbled headfirst back into the arms of your biker outlaw.” 

“Thanks auntie, but I will be fine.” 

“See that you are.” 

Zelda shot her one last knowing look and a smirk before leaving. 

XXX 

Sabrina took a bath and was about to get in bed when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Zelda telling her she would be late. Zelda was going to wait for Hilda and doctor Cerberus, who had been held up by an emergency at the shop. 

Ridiculous little shop. I can’t fathom what Hilda or this lunatic sees in the place however, I will stay and help them out. 

Sabrina was surprised. Break-ins were rare in Greendale thanks to the Infernal Kings and their brand of outlaw justice. They were known for cracking down on anyone, who committed crimes within city limits. That said crime did still occur. 

She closed her eyes and rolled over. She couldn’t get comfortable any more than she could get the image of Caliban’s smile out of her mind. If she closed her eyes, she could feel his kiss and his arms wrapped around her. 

It felt like hours as she tossed and turned. Finally, she turned the light on and picked up a book. It didn’t help, but it felt better than lying on her back staring at the ceiling. 

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Relieved that her aunties or at least Ambrose was back, Sabrina was on her feet. She hurried out into the hallway only to come face to face with her ex-boyfriend. 

“Melvin,” she breathed. Her eyes widened and she scrambled backward. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you. I know Caliban drove you home tonight, but you know he is all wrong for you, don’t you?” 

The light of insanity was clearly visible in his eyes. How had she once thought he was sane? Once upon a time Sabrina had even believed he was a mild-mannered nice guy. The sort of man she should date. Then slowly things had changed until she no longer recognized Melvin. She was left with the question had he always been like this or had he changed over time without her noticing? 

“O-of course, I do.” 

Sabrina was slowly backing up to the bathroom. She had a taser stashed in her backpack and a gun hidden in her nightstand. If she could just get to either one of those, she would be fine. But Melvin was an ATF agent, he was fast and he was trained for moments like this. 

He knocked her to the ground. It was all a confusing jumble of limbs. Sabrina screamed and used all of her strength to kick, hit and wrestle her way free. Her hand touched on something cold and hard in his waistband. 

She didn’t think, she just grabbed it. Years ago, Caliban and Ambrose had taught her how to handle a gun. This was a Glock. Easy enough to pull the safety and pull the trigger before Melvin realized what she had a hold of. The gunshot was deafening. 

Sabrina’s ears rang and she prayed she hadn’t shot herself by accident. She held the gun over her head, aimed at the ceiling and scrambled backward out from underneath Melvin. It took her a moment to fully realize he was lying face down in a puddle of blood. 

“Oh my God,” Sabrina murmured. Without thinking she called Ambrose. “You have to help me. It’s Mel -” 

“Stop talking, right now,” Ambrose said. “Not on the phone. Caliban is two blocks away. I'll call him. You stay put.” 

“I don’t - Ambrose -” 

“I’m stuck at the emergency. Someone needs to be here when Beelzebub wakes up.” 

“Ambrose -” 

“It’s fine. Caliban can handle anything and believe me cousin, there is nothing he would not do for you.” 

Before Sabrina had the chance to catch her breath or protest the line went dead. 

Melvin groaned and pulled himself up into a seated position. He put pressure on the wound and Sabrina knew he would survive. It didn’t look like it had hit any major organs. All she had to do was call 911 and she wouldn’t even go to trial. 

“Call 911,” Melvin said with pleading in his voice. “Brina baby, you don’t want me to die, do you?” 

Sabrina wasn’t so sure that was true. If she called 911, he would live. If she waited until he bled out, she would be found guilty. Any medical examiner worth their salt would know what she had done. She could still make this right. Melvin likely had hours left. Abdomen wounds took a long time to die from assuming no vital organs were punctured. 

“If I call 911, will you promise to leave me alone?” 

“You know I can’t do that. This is true love, we’re meant to be together.” 

“I’d rather jump off the roof than be with you!” Sabrina snarled. 

“Your hands are shaking,” Melvin said looking at her hands and she looked down. He was right. Her hands normally so steady during surgery couldn’t hold the gun straight. “Put the gun down and call 911.” 

Sabrina shook her head. “Shut up and let me think.” 

“CALL 911! YOU STUPID SLUT!” 

Sabrina took a step back. The front door slammed open and shut. Heavy footsteps on the stairs sounded. She sighed in relief when Caliban came into sight. 

“Put the gun down, Princess.” 

Slowly, Sabrina lowered the gun. She set it carefully on the table. 

“What do I do, Caliban? I shot him.” 

“I can see that,” Caliban said with a wry smile. “We can call an ambulance. You won’t stand trial, but he will go to jail. He'll get maybe five years and we do this all over again.” 

“I don’t think I can -” Sabrina gasped. 

Caliban trained the gun straight at Melvin. 

“Say the word and this ends now.” 

“You’ll go to jail for life -” Melvin wheezed. “Hell, you’ll get locked up for years when I tell the local sheriff you threatened an ATF agent.” 

“You stalked your ex across state lines, who is going to believe you?” Caliban challenged. 

“I hate to say this, but I suggest we allow the cops to do their job.” 

Caliban holstered his gun. “Your ex, your call.” 

XXX 

An ambulance and the sheriff had arrived to take Melvin away. They had also taken Sabrina and Caliban’s statement. They knew each other so well they didn’t even need to confer to get right. Sabrina explained she had called Ambrose because she panicked. He had then called Caliban. Together they called an ambulance because neither Ambrose nor Caliban had understood the situation until Caliban arrived. 

The cops believed her. No one was pressing charges because she had already filed a restraining order against Melvin once before. His behavior as a stalker and abuser was on record. 

Then the real chao shad broken out. Both her aunties and Ambrose arrived home. It was a mess during which time Caliban snuck out. 

Finally, after what felt like hours and an insane number of cups of tea, Sabrina was allowed to go to bed. 

“Cousin,” Ambrose said as she was about to go to bed. “Here’s something stronger for your nerves.” 

He winked at her and left a bottle of whiskey on her nightstand before slipping out. Sabrina had a sip and was about to put it away when there was a knock on the window. After the night she had, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Caliban grinned at her as he crawled in through her window. 

“Oh my God, you scared me. What are you doing here?” 

“Checking in on you, Princess.” 

Caliban flopped down on the bed next to her. She passed him the bottle and he had a pull. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I think I'm in shock.” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me. It goes away eventually.” 

“I take it you’ve been here before. More often than I care to admit to.” 

Caliban put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer. She inhaled his familiar scent. She nuzzled against his jawline, forgetting herself and slipping into old habits. He didn’t seem to mind. 

Instead, he angled his mouth to hers. The kiss was warm and lingering. It stole her breath away and infused her with warmth. Just like that the horrors of the evening melted away and she fused into Caliban. They broke apart and he touched his forehead to hers. His breath fanned her face and she shivered, pressing herself closer. 

“Will you stay here tonight?” 

Caliban stroked her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I’ll stay for as long as you wish.” 

He kissed her again and she lost herself in his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this oneshot! I know it’s a bit messy, but I didn’t have the chance to proof it very well. But I wanted to get it out because I know the wait for drabbles submitted is criminally wrong. That said, I am working on them and I aim to post one every Sunday! I’m fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a one-shot please send me an ask here. 
> 
> \- Izzy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic idea! Sabrina actually accepts Cal's marriage offer before they have to look for Judas' silvers. Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Sabrina’s head was still spinning from the failed Pygmalion spell, but she had managed to make things right. Roz was back and she was at home with Harvey now. That no longer cut Sabrina, not even a little bit. She had grown accustomed to it, thinking it was just a natural consequence of being friends with her ex. Things with Nick no longer bothered her either. Burning those candles had been a good idea. 

Finally, Sabrina felt free. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Things might be crazy, but her heart was light. 

There was a whoosh and a circle of flames appeared in the middle of her bedroom. She jumped expecting Lilith, but instead seeing Caliban. He eyed her lying on the bed with a book and there was heat in his eyes. He touched his thumb to his lips as he surveyed her. The silver rings on his hand caught the light and her breath caught in her throat. 

Feeling uncharacteristically exposed, she sat up. 

“Caliban - what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to finish our earlier conversation naturally.” 

“And what conversation is that?” Sabrina asked even though she already knew. She just needed to stall. 

“My offer of marriage. Have you given it further thought, Princess?” 

Sabrina started pacing her bedroom. She couldn’t actually believe the mess she had gotten herself into. She should have simply found another way to help Lilith keep the throne. But in a twisted turn of fate, she had at one point or another started to want the throne. 

The question was, was she willing to share? 

“I have and although I concede it makes a certain amount of sense, I'm not certain it’s my only option.” 

“No, it’s not. Neither is it mine. However, the fact remains that only one can win and the outcome would be less than favorable for the loser.” 

Something dawned on Sabrina. “You think you’re going to lose.” 

Caliban’s response was immediate. He laughed and there was something condescending about it. She flushed and wished she had found a more diplomatic turn of phrase. Arrogance wasn’t the way to sway Caliban, she’d seen that in the past. He didn’t appear to frighten at anything or anyone. Not even the confidence of a Morningstar could shake him. 

“No, I don’t. I think you and I would work well together.” 

Caliban took a step toward her and she held her ground, unwilling to show any weakness. 

“I don’t know what gave you that idea.” 

Caliban looked at her with heat in his gaze. The look was so primal it caught her off guard. No man had ever looked at her like that before. It was like something the hero would do in one of her aunt Hilda’s bodice rippers. 

“For starters, I couldn’t help noticing the thrill you get out of trying to outsmart me.” 

“I-I-I don’t.” 

Even Sabrina didn’t believe her own words. 

And Caliban must have sensed weakness because he moved closer still. She backed away until she hit the dresser. She put her hand on it, trying to steady herself. That was a mistake. Caliban trailed his fingers lightly along the inside of her wrist. His skin was warm and rough, it sent a shock of heat through her. 

“Come now, I've seen the way your pulse races and your heart skips a beat when your back is against a wall.” 

“Maybe, but that has nothing to do with you,” Sabrina said and raised her chin proudly. 

“Maybe not,” Caliban agreed to her surprise. “However, I ask again are you really willing to throw away an opportunity for peace? I thought you were all about reform, Morningstar.” 

He had her there. 

“You’ll leave earth alone?” 

“I give you my word.” 

“And we can continue with the reformation of hell?” 

Caliban shrugged. “It would not be my first choice however, if that is what my lady wishes than that is what she shall have.” 

That deal was a little too good for Sabrina to believe it. There had to be a catch. 

“And what do you get out of it?” 

“As I have said, perhaps later your heart will have softened toward me.” 

“I can’t promise that,” Sabrina said and made the reckless decision to be honest. “My heart is very cold of late. However, if your offer still stands. I will accept.” 

“Then it’s settled. We will find the last of the regalia together.” 

“It’s a deal.” 

Caliban brushed her cheek with his fingers so lightly she thought maybe she had imagined it. In the next instant, he had disappeared surrounded by flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone, who has read, given kudos and commented on this! Special thanks to those, who have sendt in fun asks on tumblr. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to send an ask for calbrina, nabrina, kennett or bonkai.   
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this oneshot :)   
> \- Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I request a Calbrina one-shot, maybe they’re on the quest for the relics and end up having a moment (maybe some sexytimes?). Thank You! Honestly I just need some Calbrina content 
> 
> Lol, I actually had to raise the rating for this one. Hope you like it!

Sabrina came through the time portal. Her head spun and she looked around, expecting to see Lilith. When she did finally catch sight of her she gasped in surprise. Lilith was frozen in mid-air and she turned to run. Only to bump into someone. She stumbled backward and clutched the bowl in her arms. 

“Caliban.” 

He smirked and ran his hand through his hair. He was naked and his body was covered with scorched ash. Quickly, her eyes darted to his face. Her cheeks were scalding hot with embarrassment. She'd never seen Nick or Harvey naked and Caliban was – well he looked like a man. 

“Is this the dignity and honor you speak of, Princess? Leaving me to die?” 

“How - how did you escape? And why are you naked?” 

“I’m made of clay, remember?” 

“I forgot,” Sabrina stuttered uncomfortably aware her cheeks were still scalding hot. 

“I waited in underneath the burned ashes for a thousand years,” his deep voice filled with rage. “Then I came straight here to claim what you stole from me with your rather masterful trickery.” 

“Like you stole the crown from me?” Sabrina clutched the bowl tighter. 

Without Lilith’s help, she was painfully aware of how helpless she was. The best she could do was run away if Caliban turned violent. Yet she didn’t think he would, which was strange because he had given her no reason to trust him. 

Except take the lashing for her, a small voice at the back of her mind whispered. 

“Come now, I rescued you from a lashing, my lady.” 

Sabrina eyed him cautiously and took a step back. 

Was Caliban flirting with her? Or had he just read her mind? 

“What do you want?” 

“I’ve been perfectly clear I want the relic you hold in those little hands of yours.” 

Sabrina raised her chin defiantly. “Well I won’t give it to you.” 

“I never thought you would. Instead, I have a proposal for you.” 

“Well perhaps you could put some clothes on first.” 

Caliban raised an eyebrow before looking unabashedly down at his naked form. 

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” he caught her eye and she saw heat in the depths of his eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she struggled to look annoyed. “My, she blushes.” 

“Get to the point, Caliban.” 

“We could align and rule Hell together.” 

“What?” 

“We would marry.” 

“Are you proposing right now?” 

Sabrina didn’t know what was more shocking that Caliban was proposing or that he was naked while he did it. 

“Yes, now what do you say?” 

“I say you’re insane.” 

“Why?” 

“Why? Because A, I just broke up with my boyfriend and B, we want very different things.” 

“Oh, I don’t think our desires are all that different. I think you’re cute and you can’t take your eyes off me.” 

Caliban's eyes raked over her figure shamelessly and heat filled her again, but this time for different reasons. It reminded her of her reaction back when she and Nick were just friends. It wasn’t just embarrassment it was also flattery and attraction. Sabrina looked away and tried to suppress a smile. 

“Like I said, we want different things. I don’t want to turn earth into the tenth circle of hell.” 

“What if I took that off the table?” 

“Just like that?” Sabrina threw her arms out. 

“Just like that,” Caliban agreed readily. 

“Fine. On one condition, this marriage is purely political.” 

“Are you certain...” Caliban said with one of his most dazzling smiles. “That you don’t want it to be carnal as well?” 

Sabrina jumped back as if she had burned herself. “No!” 

“I have one more condition you have to undo whatever spell you cast on Lilith.” 

“It was only a little freezing spell. I will wake her in a moment.” 

“And she will wake unharmed?” Sabrina asked. 

“I give you my word she hasn’t been harmed.” 

“Then I accept your offer of a political alliance and only political.” 

“Very well. Let us return to court.” 

“Maybe you can get dressed first and undo your spell on Lilith.” 

“As my Princess wishes.” 

Frustrated she looked away as Caliban conjured an outfit. When she looked again, he was wearing pants and a black shirt that was completely unbuttoned. Now that they were engaged in a political fashion, she noticed how often he wore his shirts open. 

Didn’t he ever get cold? 

She guessed maybe he didn’t since he was technically made of clay. 

To her surprise, Caliban put his hands over hers. His palms were rough and warm. His eyes met hers and this time, she didn’t want to look away. 

“What are you doing? Release Lilith.” 

“Patience my Queen.” 

Once again, a blush stained her cheeks. There was something intimate about the way he said ‘my Queen’ as if he was worshipping her. The way his eyes warmed when he looked at her only intensified the feeling of intimacy. 

After a moment she took a step back. “That’s enough. We need to go.” 

“So I am mistaken? You aren’t running low on magical energies?” 

Sabrina took a step back and looked horrified. “That’s not -” 

“I didn’t mean to alarm you. I sensed a dip in your power from the last time we met. I could help with that.” 

“How?” 

“Share some of my energy with you.” 

Sabrina shook her head. He could very well be telling the truth, but she still didn’t trust Caliban enough for that. “No thank you. This is the last time I am going to ask you to release Lilith or I will be forced to find a way around your spell.” 

Caliban smirked. He murmured something in Latin too quiet for her to catch. Lilith blinked and stumbled forward. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified when she saw Caliban. 

“You - what are you doing here?” 

In two long steps Lilith was next to Sabrina. 

“The Morningstar and I have made a political alliance to rule Hell together.” 

“You have done what?” Lilith turned to stare at Sabrina with an open mouth. 

“It’s true,” Sabrina tilted her head to the side and shrugged. 

“Shall we return to Pandemonium?” Caliban held his hand out to her. 

Lilith got between them. She pushed Sabrina behind her. 

“I will escort the Queen back.” 

Sabrina was surprised by Lilith’s protectiveness even though she knew she shouldn’t be. This wasn’t the first time Lilith had stepped in to help her out. 

“We’ll meet you there, Caliban,” Sabrina said. 

“I am not letting you out of my sight with the regalia.” 

“It’s fine, Lilith,” Sabrina said realizing if she wanted Caliban to trust her, she was going to have to go out on a limb. “I will see you there.” 

Lilith still looked scandalized, but Sabrina stepped past her. She kept the bowl in her one arm and put her hand in Caliban’s. His hand was warm and rough. He squeezed her hand gently and drew her closer. His arm snaked around her waist and she turned a deep shade of red when she felt his bare chest. 

Heat rose inside of her and in the next instant flames burst out around them. The heat was scorching and she closed her eyes even though she knew they wouldn’t actually burn her. She felt a tug low in her stomach and it stopped abruptly. 

Sabrina heard the roar of surprise and gasps of the court. She saw Lilith appear a second after them. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Balthazar growled. 

“The Morningstar and I have an announcement,” Caleb said. 

The court still appeared distressed at their arrival together. 

“They have both found the unholy regalia,” Lilith said with a warning glance in their direction. She stepped forward and took the regalia from Sabrina. Carefully she placed it next to the crown. “We shall reconvene the infernal court when it is time for the third and final quest.” 

“What is the announcement?” Beelzebub said and he focused his attention on Caliban. 

“The Morningstar and I are engaged. We shall find the third and final regalia together.” 

“And when we do,” Sabrina said taking a step forward and raising her chin. She would not allow Caliban to speak for her, he was already favored by the court. “We will rule Hell together. It will remain in this region and Earth will remain where it is. We are not going to upset the cosmic balance.” 

“Weakness,” Beelzebub hissed. 

Others joined him. 

Sabrina turned her chin up, refusing to acknowledge it. What Caliban did next, she never would have predicted. He came up next to her and linked their hands together. 

XXX 

Sabrina was about to return to the mortal world through the portal when Caliban entered the study. This was meant to be Lilith’s private space when she was regent and now it was hers. Yet here Caliban was, storming inside. 

“What do you want?” 

“I am here to discuss our arrangement.” 

“Not now,” Sabrina said. “It’s late and I'm tired. I need to check on my friends.” 

“Your mortal friends? What urgent business could they possibly require your presence for, princess?” 

“That’s what I am going to find out.” 

“That makes no sense.” 

“Before this quest they came by my house.” 

“Perhaps I could be of assistance and then we can finalize our plans for Hell.” 

“Fine.” 

Sabrina didn’t like it, but she should get used to having him around. And who knew, maybe Caliban could be of some use. She was going to use the spell Dorian Gray gave her, but Caliban caught her hand. She tensed and waited to see what he would do. However, nothing happened. Instead, all he did was pull her just close enough to teleport, just as he had done earlier. 

Sabrina had time to think that perhaps she shouldn’t let Caliban get this close to her. After all, Lilith tried to block him the last time he moved closer than a few feet. And if Lilith didn’t trust him, Sabrina shouldn’t. 

But there was nothing left to do about it. She was already back at Dorian Gray’s. When she realized she could feel Caliban’s rock-hard chest, she blushed and took a step back. 

“My, that was a fast rebound,” Dorian said with a grin as he leaned forward over his bar. His eyes raked over Caliban. “What’s your name, handsome?” 

“I am Caliban. I am a Prince of Hell and future King.” 

“It’s a long story,” Sabrina said. “Don’t worry about it, Dorian.” 

“What do you mean don’t worry about it? You cannot possibly mean to tell me you teleport into my bar in such a grandeur fashion and not to tell me the backstory.” 

“That’s exactly what I am telling you. C’mon Caliban we need to get to Harvey’s.” 

“Lead the way, Princess.” 

Sabrina blushed. Not because he called her Princess, but because how he whispered the word to her. His breath fanned her face and a shiver ran down her spine. She threw her shoulders back and started walking. 

Yes, one thing was for sure, she couldn’t allow Caliban to get close to her. If for no other reason than her blood felt like it was on fire whenever his body brushed hers. There was a part of her that was trying to convince herself it was nothing more than the built-up sexual frustration from her relationship with Nick. For a number of reasons, they had never gone further than kissing. 

When they arrived at Harvey’s, Sabrina was shocked to see Roz had been turned into a stone statue. She covered her hand with her mouth. 

“Oh no, Roz. How did this happen?” 

Caliban hung back and studied them from the doorway. Somehow, he managed to appear both pensive and smoldering. 

“It was the Gorgon,” Theo said. 

“What’s he doing here?” Harvey said pointing to Caliban. 

Caliban crossed his arms and surveyed Harvey coldly. 

“I can help,” Caliban said looking past Harvey to her. 

“What do you know about turning someone from stone to human again?” 

“I’m made of clay, remember?” 

“Right.” 

How did she keep forgetting that? 

“Just put your friend back together,” Caliban said. 

“Meet us at the school once it’s done,” Sabrina said. 

Before Harvey or Theo could protest, she had teleported away with Caliban. 

Sabrina was surprised to find she was in the infernal library of Pandemonium. Sabrina looked around half-expecting to find Lilith lurking. 

Belatedly, she realized she was still in Caliban’s arms. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant sensation. In fact, the problem was how entirely pleasant it was. Caliban’s arms were rock hard and his warmth seeped into her. She blushed when his arms tightened around her. His hand went to her chin, tilting her face up to his. 

Caliban's eyes were an intense shade of green. He was gazing at her with heat. And she was startled because it wasn’t the first time. Caliban often looked at her with a mixture of seduction and arrogance, but now the arrogance was gone. Instead, his eyes were filled with a hunger – one that was so raw, she didn’t imagine it could ever be a ploy. 

Nick was right – the words flashed through her mind. How could she have been so foolish as not to believe him? Dear Nick, who deserved better after everything he had sacrificed. In spite of everything, she couldn’t blame him for the way he was behaving. 

Caliban’s hand cupped her face. His thumb stroked circles on her cheek and she shivered, pressing herself into his warmth. 

“Where did you go, Princess?” Caliban murmured. 

His eyes searched her features before coming to rest on her lips. Her breath caught in her throat and Sabrina, ordinarily so quick with words found herself unable to speak. Finally, she forced herself to snap out of it. 

“Nowhere, I'm just worried about Roz.” 

“Perhaps I can help distract you?” 

“Our alliance is purely political.” 

“It could be carnal,” Caliban’s cheek brushed hers as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I can practically feel your desire, my lady.” 

Sabrina blushed a deep shade of scarlet. He was right. It was pathetic, but her whole body was on fire. She felt the beginnings of an ache between her aches. It bordered on painful. Unlike anything she had ever experienced before. All she wanted was to feel Caliban’s skin on hers. 

“Maybe just this once,” she wet her lips. 

“Maybe? A simple yes or no will suffice, Morningstar.” 

Caliban’s arm tightened around her waist and his lips ghosted along the shell of her ear. She sighed. This was seduction at its finest. One that may have even outclassed Nick, which made her wonder briefly how old Caliban was and how many sex demons he’d tangled with in the past. The images of Nick and the sex demons filled her with revulsion. 

But it didn’t stay long. Caliban's lips were ghosting along her throat now and she sighed, sinking further into him. She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing the silky feel of his soft curls. His fingers played along her sides, tracing teasing patterns that intensified the ache in her core. 

“Yes,” Sabrina scarcely breathed the word, but it didn’t matter he had heard. 

Caliban raised her off her feet. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back hit something hard and her brain registered it must have been the wall. Everything was a haze because Caliban’s lips were on hers. 

Finally, finally, finally, a part of her screamed. This was precisely what she had been craving for a long time now. The thing that had been missing with both Harvey and Nick. 

She reciprocated the kiss with equal a passion that surprised even her. It was heated and almost bruising in its intensity. Caliban's lips were firm on hers and his tongue traced the seam of her lower lip. She moaned her lips parting and he took advantage of that to deepen it. Their tongues explored each other and colors danced behind her eyes. 

Caliban's mouth roamed lower. His hand travelled down her back to squeeze her bum. She whimpered rolling her hips and coming up against his hardness. 

“I enjoy the noises you make, Princess,” he said in a rough voice that did things to her insides. “I look forward to exploring every inch of your body.” 

“Oh,” Sabrina’s head was spinning, but what he had in mind sounded like it would take time. “After, I mean later. I mean we have to help Roz.” 

Caliban ran his lips along hers and he nipped on her lower lip, but then he withdrew. He winked at her. 

“To be continued.” 

Sabrina was still too hot, but she managed a shaky nod. 

XXX 

It was devastating to learn the Pygmalion spell had failed. Worst still was seeing the grief in Harvey and feeling unable to help. She was a witch there must be something she could do. But for once, she didn’t see another way out. 

Harvey turned to Caliban with wild eyes. “Why didn’t it work?” 

Sabrina was too shocked to respond. Caliban had been so sure it would work and she had foolishly trusted him. Now poor Roz was still trapped in stone. 

What would they tell Roz’s father? 

“She must not be your heart’s true desire,” Caliban said matter of fact. “There must be something or someone else you love more.” 

For a brief second Caliban’s eyes flickered to Sabrina and she wondered how much he had put together about her past with Harvey. 

“She is,” Harvey snarled. 

“If she was then the spell would have worked. Aphrodite is the Goddess of love, she knows what is in your heart. There is no point in lying to her.” 

What happened next Sabrina never could have seen coming. Harvey flew into a rage and slammed Caliban against the lockers. 

Theo moved to stop them and Sabrina held him back. “Don’t. You'll just get hurt.” 

For a second, Theo looked insulted. But then he saw the way Caliban laughed at Harvey and he must have thought better of it. Sabrina had no idea what sort of powers Caliban might have, but she did know Lilith tried to keep him at a distance, which implied he was more powerful than he looked. Besides, he was made of clay and she had seen him take a lashing like it was nothing. There was little doubt in her mind, Caliban was far stronger than either mortals or witches. 

Harvey punched him. Caliban’s head snapped to the side and he touched his chin before laughing. He shot Harvey a look that was pure evil. 

“Harvey!” Sabrina cried. She rushed over and pulled him off. “That’s enough. Leave him alone.” 

“He’s lying!” 

“I’m not,” Caliban said evenly. 

Harvey moved toward Caliban again and Sabrina got in the middle between the two boys before Harvey could do anything more. 

“Enough!” Sabrina said. “I’ll think of something. In fact, I think I have an idea. Can you and Theo bring Roz to the Academy? Call my auntie Hilda if you need to and I'll get everything ready in the meantime.” 

Harvey didn’t look happy, but he agreed. Theo always reasonable nodded. 

“Sure thing, Brina.” 

“Thanks,” Sabrina turned to Caliban. “Will you help me?” 

“Naturally.” 

XXX 

Sabrina wondered why Caliban was still there. They had managed to release Roz and Dorcas from the stone. Now they were both resting. 

She had stopped by the library hoping to see Ambrose, but he had already gone home. Caliban studied her. 

“Does Roz love this Harvey?” Caliban asked as he idly skimmed over the books in the shelves. 

“Yes.” 

“Then I hope she never learns of the Pygmalion spell.” 

Somehow Sabrina knew he was telling the truth. Roz wasn’t what or who Harvey loved the most. She couldn’t be. Otherwise it would have worked. But again, this was something she would like to run by Ambrose. 

“Me too,” Sabrina whispered feeling more dejected by the second. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why are you still here?” 

“I’m waiting for you to return to Pandemonium.” 

“But I live here.” 

Caliban looked her over and shook his head. “No wonder the other Kings of Hell don’t take you seriously. You cannot spend so much time in the mortal world if you wish to keep your rule there.” 

Sabrina sighed and tried to think of a counterargument, but the truth was, he was right. She hadn’t gained real power as a witch until she was willing to leave Baxter High. It wasn’t permanent or as horrible as she had imagined in the beginning. She was still close with her friends. And she knew logically this was just more of the same. She could make the journey regularly. As it was, she managed to stop by hell several times a week. 

And maybe more importantly, if she didn’t live there, who knew what Caliban might do in her absence? 

“I suppose you have a point, but I'm not moving tonight.” 

“Then perhaps I might take you home?” 

“That’s not -” Sabrina was about to tell him it wasn’t necessary before realizing it couldn’t hurt. He already had a pretty good idea how weak her powers were. “Thank you that would be great.” 

This time when Caliban took her hand and drew her into his arms, she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. He lowered his forehead to hers and his warm breath fanned her face. She shivered and pressed herself closer on instinct. 

Caliban's warmth seeped into her until it ignited into something wild and untamed inside of herself. Her arms went around his neck and she felt his hard chest flush against hers. She recalled their brief encounter in Pandemonium and her eyes fluttered shut. Her core ached in response, throbbed in a way that was just this side of pain. For a moment, she was almost afraid of the intensity of her desire. It had never been like this before. 

How long they stood there just breathing into each other or who moved first, Sabrina couldn’t say. But before she quite knew what had happened, they were kissing. Caliban’s kiss was scorching hot. It was a sharp reminder that he wasn’t mortal and that called to the power at her core. She felt her own Infernal nature come out in response to his. 

The kiss was passionate and rough. There was a desperation to it as if they couldn’t get close enough. Sabrina certainly couldn’t get it enough. Her arms tightened around his neck and she rose up on her toes to become closer. 

It still wasn’t enough. 

Caliban’s hands roamed her body hungrily and she moaned in his mouth. She felt his answering smile. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Where he was taking her or why she had no idea, but then she felt the cold kiss of a wood table against her back. 

His body covered hers and she tore at his T-shirt. It was insane she knew, but ever since she’d seen Caliban in that mustard Tee there was a part of her brain that had stopped working. He helped her remove it and soon she was running her hands along his bare skin. His skin was rough and warm. He was always so warm. There were slashes on his back and she slowed her pace, her fingers stroking gently over them. 

Caliban's hand travelled along her thigh, hiking her leg over his hip. He ground into her and his lips ghosted along her jaw and down her throat. It was such a light touch, she may have imagined it if it wasn’t for the scorching heat he left behind. Yet his hands on her body were firm like he didn’t ever want to let go her. It was a heady contrast. 

He nipped at her lower lip and she mewled. She arched her back and another moan escaped her as his lips moved lower. He sucked on her clavicle before his tongue traced teasing patterns on the exposed skin of her breasts. 

“Oh,” she moaned when he nipped playfully at her only to soothe the ache with a flick of his tongue. “Please, Caliban, please.” 

Her hands went to his hair and she tugged impatiently. He chuckled and his breath hit her damp skin, making her sigh and shiver in the most delicious of ways. 

“Here, right now?” Caliban murmured and his lips brushed hers in a way that made electricity spark inside of her. “Are you certain, my lady?” 

Sabrina tightened her legs around his hips and nodded. “Yes.” 

If there was one thing, she knew for certain it was that she had already waited for far too long. First with Harvey then with Nick, who never seemed to want her the same after that ill-fated Lupercalia. But now she was here with Caliban and his touch was driving her out of her mind so why not? 

After all, she was a witch and witches were freer when it came to sex. 

Caliban’s tongue circled her earlobe and she sighed. Her eyes fell shut and her breathing was ragged. A blush stained her cheeks at her obvious reaction, but then Caliban rocked his hips to hers and she felt how hard he was. He was at least as her as her, she thought blushing an even deeper shade of scarlet when she realized how damp she was. 

“This will be the first of many nights of carnal pleasure, Princess,” he whispered in her ear. His voice was low and husky, it sent a shiver of anticipation through her. 

Slowly – agonizingly slowly, his hand moved between their bodies to the parting of her thighs. His fingers stroked light patterns against her skin as he explored her body. She felt entirely exposed to him and the thought sent another wave of heat crashing over her. 

His fingers played along her slit and she undid his belt buckle. Her movements were fast and so were Caliban’s. There was something desperate and primal about the whole thing. If they waited another moment, Sabrina was afraid she might combust. 

Then he was inside of inside of her and she moaned. He was sheathed to the hilt and she felt strangely full. There was a slice of pain, but it quickly faded as he began to move. His hand was on her hip, coaxing her to meet his thrusts. 

Colors danced behind her eyelids and soon the only sounds that were audible were those of their intermingled breathing, skin against skin and the noises they made. 

Caliban captured her lips with his in a slow languid kiss. He sucked on her lower lip and drew her in. His thumb caressed her chin and when he pulled away, he made eye contact. Something Sabrina could not fully explain happened when she met his gaze. The world seemed to melt away and their rhythm slowed. She felt more connected to him in this instant then she ever had to anyone else. 

He kissed her again and there was a tightening low in her stomach. She shattered coming with a scream. Her walls clenched around him and he followed her over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a one-shot where caliban grows feeling for sabrina the newly queen of hell and is sent to watch over her by her father to make sure she is safe from all the demons going after her

Lucifer woke Caliban. He was still trapped in stone, but he could be reasoned with. Not that he was convinced a creature made of mud was intelligent enough for reason however, it was worth a try. Caliban was strong and considered a great as well as frightening warrior among the demons of hell. His fierce reputation was exactly what Lucifer needed now. 

“So you are the little prince, who thought himself fit to rule hell?” Lucifer cocked his head to the side and studied Caliban as they had never actually met before. 

“Where -” Caliban laughed. “It would seem your daughter is as clever as she is beautiful.” 

“Tell me what is it you’re made of again? Mud? Rock?” 

“Clay.” 

“Clay,” Lucifer scoffed. “Would you like a chance at freedom? What am I saying? Of course, you would.” 

“I rather like it here so it would depend on your offer,” Caliban said and flashed a bright smile. 

Why the smug little upstart, Lucifer thought seething with contempt. He would love nothing more than to end Caliban once and for all however, the human shaped piece of crockery was his best chance to protect Sabrina. Lilith had let it slip Caliban had a certain fondness for Sabrina and was convinced he had no interest in murdering Sabrina. Taking her throne yes, but not murder. Even when given the chance Caliban had not killed her. 

“There are those, who are opposed to my daughter’s rule,” Lucifer said. “An attempt was made on Sabrina’s life just last night.” 

There it was a flicker of concern in Caliban’s eyes. Certainly, it was gone as soon as it came, but it had been unmistakably there for a moment. 

“What concern is that of mine?” 

“I will free you from this stone prison,” Lucifer smirk at the irony. “If you will act as her bodyguard. So long as no harm comes to Sabrina you are a free man. Although, I suppose technically you aren’t a man at all, are you?” 

“Don’t worry, I've no intentions of seducing the princess.” 

“The queen, she is queen now,” Lucifer said irritably. “Do you accept the charge?” 

Although Caliban was not wrong. If he as much as sent a heated glance in Sabrina’s direction, he would kill him. 

“Yes.” 

Even Caliban’s agreement had a hint of mockery to it. Yes, Lucifer could have scarcely hated him more. 

XXX 

Sabrina was in the throne room with Lilith, who was being unusually cagey. This whole Lilith and Lucifer pregnancy had felt wrong to Sabrina since she first learned of it, but Lilith would not answer questions about the circumstances nor entertain Sabrina’s theories about what happened. 

“Your flights of fancy are very entertaining, Sabrina,” Lilith said calmly. “However, I believe you have a reformation to oversee.” 

The reformation of hell was turning out to be a lot of trouble. Indeed, everything about running hell was a headache. She should have found a way to keep Lilith on the throne. That thought crossed her mind more and more often as the hordes of hell grew ever more tired of her reign. Not a single demon supported the reformation or the pause she had put on torture. Or if they did, they certainly were not willing to speak up. 

It had all culminated last night when a demon tried to kill her in her sleep. The demon was a low ranking one, more of a foot soldier than a general. One that was fiercely loyal to his master because he had not revealed a name. 

All of this while she was trying to work out precisely what had transpired between her father and Lilith. Sabrina felt she owed Lilith her protection and loyalty, but how was she supposed to help her when she wouldn’t tell her what was wrong? 

“Sabrina?” Lilith said and looked her in the eye. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just distracted.” 

“Someone tried to kill you last night, I would expect nothing else.” 

The doors to the throne room opened and Sabrina nearly fell over when she saw Caliban. 

“What is he doing here?” 

“He is your new bodyguard,” Lucifer said. 

“No, no, absolutely not,” Sabrina shook her head. 

“He is,” Lucifer said. “Otherwise, I will banish you from hell.” 

In that moment all of the rage, Sabrina felt toward Lucifer bubbled up inside of her. He had terrorized her, her family and Lilith. Not to mention, he had ruled hell for centuries where he terrorized innocent souls and allowed people to make horrible deals like that ice cream man. She was queen now that meant she could make those things right. And now he was trying to stop her? 

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” 

“I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!” Lucifer shouted back. Then caught himself. “I’m still a celestial being. I have access to powers no one else here has. I cannot take your crown that’s true, but I can lock you out of your kingdom. Good luck ruling hell from earth.” 

“Fine,” Sabrina said from between clenched teeth. “But I want your word this is the last time you interfere.” 

“You wish to make a deal with the devil, daughter?” 

“I do,” Sabrina said. “And if you interfere again, I will trap you in another mortal body. Don't test me on that. The same goes if Caliban tries to murder me and take my throne.” 

“Beautiful as you are that would be a waste,” Caliban said. 

“You have a deal,” Lucifer agreed. 

Sabrina groaned and walked away. She fled to her bedroom, expecting to find solace in its emptiness. Instead, all she found was crushing loneliness. She ached for her friends and family back in Greendale. But she couldn’t risk leaving, her rule was too new and volatile for her to take a daytrip back to earth. 

So she did the next best thing and ran her hand over the surface of her mirror. She sat down at the vanity and enjoyed the sight of her family at the dinner table. It was in a way both comforting and painful to see them so normal. What hurt worse was the knowledge that they missed her. 

“It’s too quiet without Sabrina,” Zelda said and threw her napkin down. 

“I know, love,” Hilda said. “I keep thinking she’ll walk through the front door any minute.” 

XXX 

Caliban knew he should leave the princess alone. She had gone to her bedroom for privacy however, that was not an option. His new duties required him to guarantee her safety. More than that, he found himself drawn to her. 

Knowing his presence was unwelcome, he decided to approach cautiously. He opened the door to her bedroom quietly. She was sitting in front of a mirror at her vanity. She wasn’t brushing her hair or applying makeup, none of the things Caliban knew girls ordinarily did in front of mirrors. 

Instead, she was watching her family. For some strange reason that struck a chord with him. Perhaps because he’d never had a family. Either way, he backed away slowly. The moment was private and it was wrong of him to intrude. 

He sat down in front of the closed door and settled himself in for a long night. He tried to turn his mind to other things. Yet no matter what he did, his thoughts kept returning to Sabrina. There was something strange about her. She seemed both invincible yet oddly vulnerable. It was a contradiction that intrigued him. 

Slowly, it dawned on him that he didn’t just desire her. He cared for her. At least that was what he suspected. It had been a long time, since he’d felt any kind of real emotion. There wasn’t much room for such things in hell. That was not to say, he didn’t wish to feel them. He'd often thought of the story about Pygmalion and watched mortals from afar. 

Once a long time ago there had been a mortal girl here in hell, who he had protected. There was something about her just as there was Sabrina that stirred something in his long dormant heart. That had ended when the kings discovered their affair. Her soul had been eternally destroyed. Since then, Caliban’s heart had been closed. 

When he met Sabrina it had begun to open. He tried to convince himself it was simply desire, but he was starting to realize that didn’t quite cover it. 

Eventually, the entire castle was silent and Caliban knew most of hell was asleep. He hadn’t heard Sabrina move in a long time. Earlier he’d heard her pacing her bedroom and seen a light underneath the door, but it was dark now. She must be asleep. Or perhaps she was tossing and turning in her bed. That was an intriguing notion. 

The silence was broken by a loud scream. 

XXX 

Sabrina woke to a cold hand over her mouth. Her bedroom was still dark and she couldn’t see anything. But there was no mistaking it. There was a hand on her mouth. 

Without thinking, she bit down, hard. The hand jerked back and she tried to move only to discover her arms and feet were bound by some strange magic. 

“Silence, false queen,” a hoarse voice rasped. 

Silence? Sabrina thought before letting out an ear-piercing scream. Something tore at her insides. It was like being ripped apart from the inside out. Her screams became real cries of pain. 

The door flew open and the room was flooded with light. She saw Caliban stride across the room and throw her attacker against the wall. She twisted her head to see what was happening. 

The intruder turned out to be another demon. This one was red and covered with scales. Something Lilith said to her the other day came to mind. The Voltora clan wanted to see her dethroned. They had never supported Lilith because she had been Lucifer’s concubine. Now they sought to see Sabrina usurped because they considered her Lilith’s puppet. 

Caliban grabbed the demon around the neck before he could recover from the blow and he twisted his head clean off. Sabrina screamed again expecting to see blood or guts, but there was nothing. The Voltora turned to sand and disappeared. 

“Are you injured?” Caliban asked as he checked her for injuries. His hands were surprisingly gentle. 

“No,” she said after a moment. “You stopped him before the spell was complete.” 

She tried to sit up and found she could move now that the Voltora was dead. Caliban sat down on the bed next to her and she found herself leaning closer. 

“You’re shivering, my lady.” 

Caliban wrapped the blanket around her shoulders his arms lingered around her. His touch was hesitant, giving her the chance to withdraw, but she didn’t want to. Instead, she put her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” 

“You’re safe now, princess. I won’t let anyone harm you.” 

Sabrina knew it made her a fool, but she believed him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! :) If you want to request a oneshot send me an ask on tumblr, I'm fireismyelement97.  
> \- Izzy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may I request a scene where Lucifer introduces Caliban to his darling daughter as her betrothed? I love the AU where Sabrina grew up in hell under Lucifer’s care and Lilith’s supervision. So I’m sure she’s more independent, forward, and bold than how she is on earth. I bet it’s really funny how she’s suddenly arranged to be married by her own father

Sabrina watched disinterestedly as she always did when her father held court. Lilith had tried to force her into a ridiculous gold monstrosity today with a powdered white wig. Sabrina had refused. She didn’t see why she needed to be done up like a circus monkey just to stand behind her father’s throne as she did regularly. 

Instead, she had worn her favorite red ball gown. It was a fair compromise between Lilith’s insistence she dress up and her own insistence upon having a style of her own. The dress was tight across the bosom and fitted through the bodice. The bodice was filled with gold stars that sparkled when the light of the flames caught it. The skirt was full and flared out the waist. It moved with her when she walked or turned around with a long waist. 

Her lips were painted ruby red and her curls were adorned with a gold wrought tiara. At the center of a tiara was a large red ruby. Sabrina resisted the urge to fuss with it. Fussing with one’s attire in front of the entire infernal court was considered the height of poor manners. Or so Lilith insisted. Sabrina had never been overly concerned with decorum. 

What was the point of being well-behaved? It wasn’t as if she would ever actually ascend to the throne. The idea that an immortal fallen angel even needed an heir was laughable. The title of crown princess was even more absurd. 

Lazily, her eyes slid over the nobility. The three kings of hell were practically salivating at whatever Lucifer was saying. Sabrina had never seen such a greedy look on Beelzebub’s face before. 

Maybe she should pay attention? 

She tried to tune back in, but Lucifer’s voice was pompous and his words as narcissistic than ever. Thank Satan for Lilith or Sabrina wouldn’t have any idea what it meant to be loved. 

“There have been rumblings from heaven, but under my protection the celestial beings will never touch hell,” Lucifer said and continued to drone on about his own power. 

Someone shifted behind the three kings and it drew Sabrina’s eyes. All she saw at first was a golden head. Then she looked more closely and saw the gold wasn’t a halo or any other magic. It was hair, wavy hair that looked soft to the touch. She briefly pictured running her fingers through it and decided against it. Whoever it belonged to was probably just another demon. 

Lilith and Lucifer had cautioned Sabrina repeatedly about hooking up with demons. It was common, low behavior that she was too good for. Sabrina had no issue with demons being considered common. 

The trouble was that in spite of her father, she was still part mortal. Things that the demon girls at court found enticing, she found repugnant. In the past, she used to think it was because she was a freak. But the ever-perceptive Lilith had seen her troubles and explained to her, she was different. It wasn’t a bad thing. It was only natural she would not have the same desires and tastes as the demon spawn of hell. 

Lilith's children. 

“As you are all aware it is my daughter Sabrina’s birthday this coming full moon,” Lucifer said and Sabrina snapped to attention at the mention of her name. “I for one cannot think of a better way to celebrate her coming of age then with a marriage. One that will not only show heaven that we in hell are strong and united, but also usher in a new era.” 

Marriage? What the heaven was he talking about? 

Sabrina looked to Lilith for an explanation, but all she got was an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Not now, Sabrina was what Lilith was saying. 

Since Lilith had yet to steer her wrong, Sabrina schooled her face into a cool mask of indifference. Nothing else was ever appropriate when around her subjects. This was the one rule she did follow. Not appearing cold and detached was dangerous. Sometimes anger was needed. 

“My daughter’s chosen betrothed is a prince of hell. Caliban if you please,” Lucifer said gesturing for him to step forward. 

The man that walked to the center of the room moved with a confidence that shocked Sabrina. The nobility rarely acted with such confidence or arrogance around Lucifer. 

That golden hair – her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was the same man. He didn’t look like a demon, but if he was a prince of hell then he must be something. He was handsome, devilishly so. And he had a smile that made a blush stain her cheeks. 

“You’re as beautiful as the rumors say, princess,” Caliban said and bowed low. 

But there was something a little teasing about it. And Sabrina was struck by the knowledge that he clearly had a good personality to go with his looks. 

I wonder if that’s his true face? Sabrina wondered absent-mindedly. 

Sabrina simply nodded. Too shocked by the whole thing to speak. The least her father could have done was warn her. But judging by the expression on Lilith’s face, she had not been in on this secret either. 

“Leave us,” Lucifer said and waved the court out lazily. 

What followed was a lot of shuffling and noise as the court took their leave. Caliban turned to go with them. 

“Not you, prince Caliban,” Lilith called. 

He returned at once and bowed low to Lilith as well. 

“My lady the mother of demons is as kind as she is wise.” 

Lilith smirked and Sabrina might have been mistaken, but she could have sworn Lilith actually blushed. There was something Sabrina had thought she would only see when hell froze. Not that anything like that was likely to happen under Lucifer’s watch. He preferred a dry heat. 

“Now Sabrina what do you say to this union?” Lucifer said smiling benevolently at her. 

It was the expression he wore every time he bestowed a favor on her. Usually one she never asked for her yet he expected her gratitude for. 

“No.” 

Lilith smirked and quickly coughed to cover it. She clutched her throat and fanned her face. 

“I apologize there was something stuck in my throat.” 

“No?” Lucifer raised his brows and his expression shifted to one of rage. “I am your lord, you cannot refuse a command of mine.” 

“And yet that’s exactly what I am doing,” Sabrina said struggling to keep her expression innocent. 

“If I may -” Caliban interjected in a polite tone of voice. “I am under the impression the princess was not aware of this arrangement?” 

“That is correct. It is a birthday gift,” Lucifer said shooting her a look that implied she was an ingrate. She got that look a lot. 

“Then perhaps we could have a word in private?” Caliban asked. “This must have been a shock and such an adjustment takes time. She is likely overcome with nerves.” 

“You know how young brides are,” Lilith said latching onto this excuse as she did what she always did, protect Sabrina. 

One day, Sabrina hoped she could repay her. 

“Very well,” Lucifer said. “You may take your leave, children.” 

Sabrina huffed and stomped out of the throne room. She had hoped she could move fast enough Caliban didn’t catch up to her, but of course he did. 

I should have portaled, Sabrina thought. 

“My lady, a moment if you will,” Caliban said as he matched her pace to hers. 

“Fine, come with me.” 

Sabrina led him to the infernal library. It was usually vacant just like now. If they wanted to speak privately and openly this was their best chance. She was well aware her father frequently had his minions spy on her in his bedroom. He was always so paranoid, concerned she would grow too powerful and plot against him. No doubt, this marriage was just another way for him to keep her in line. 

Lucifer loved her, she knew that. But he loved himself and his throne more. It was why he had chosen to raise her here under his care. Where he could oversee her education and ensure she never took his place. 

“You don’t like me, do you?” 

Sabrina grimaced. “It’s actually got nothing to do with you. I'm sure you’re perfectly nice, but I'm turning sixteen, I don’t want to get married.” 

“That is reasonable,” he agreed with a teasing smile. “However, you must know if we refuse this then your father will unleash all of hell’s fury upon us.” 

“I’m his daughter.” 

“Very well upon me and I don’t wish to cause you distress, princess -” 

“But you don’t want to suffer eternal torment,” Sabrina grudgingly admitted. “And I don’t want that to happen to you either. Like I said you seem perfectly nice. So what do we do?” 

“It’s simple really we get married.” 

“We what?” 

“It’s the only way we both get what we want.”   
“How so?” 

“You covet your father’s throne, you not?” 

“No.” 

“Liar,” Caliban’s face lit up with a bright smile. “I saw your face in the throne room today. You weren’t bored. You were restless because you want what he will never give you.” 

“Perhaps,” Sabrina admitted knowing she was caught. “I still don’t see why marrying you helps with that.” 

She still thought there had to be another way to keep Caliban safe from her father’s wrath. Preferably an option where she didn’t have to marry him. 

“There’s a quest. Whoever can bring back the unholy regalia will sit upon hell’s throne. Even your father cannot stop that. If we marry then we can complete the quest together and take the throne.” 

Sabrina’s jaw dropped open. “You want to be king.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“For much the same reason you wish to be queen I imagine.” 

“And this marriage it would be purely political?” 

“Unless you would like it be carnal?” Caliban raised a brow and the look he sent her was filled with heat. 

In spite of herself, Sabrina blushed. After years of yearning for something she couldn’t have here in hell she was tempted. Finally, here was someone, she could be with. Could be held by and experience those delicious temptations and thrills with. Things she had only ever read about and never imagined she would have. 

To top it all off? She would get to royally screw her father over. After enduring his neglect and narcissism she would finally have the opportunity to exact her revenge. To make things better, she could use her crown to repay Lilith for her love and kindness. 

The decision wasn’t difficult. 

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leaving kudos' i love getting those! they bright any idea. Let me know what you thought of this oneshot. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr so send me an ask if you have a calbrina scenario you want me to write.  
> \- Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can you write a smut where Sabrina has a wet dream about Caliban after he proposes marriage? Her mind wants to reject such a crazy idea but her body is very very interested

Sabrina was on the beach in Hell. She was building a castle. What was even stranger was that Caliban was here with her. The sky was overcast and there was a cold wind. There was nothing about today that indicated it was a good day to be at the beach yet here they were. 

Goosebumps rose on Sabrina’s arms, but it didn’t distract her from the turret she was trying to make. She snuck a peak at Caliban, who was on the other side. His strong nimble hands moved easily and confidently creating beautiful towers, turrets and even a drawbridge. 

“How do you do that?” 

Caliban looked around and saw her mishmashed turret. He burst into laughter. 

“It would appear you aren’t good at everything, Princess.” 

“Guess not. Can you maybe show me how you did that?” Sabrina asked and smiled sweetly. She was surprised at the warmth in her voice. It was the same way she used to talk to Harvey and Nick. 

Caliban flashed an easy smile. He sat down next to her and easily corrected it. 

“You’re shivering, my lady.” 

“I am,” Sabrina confessed in a breathy voice she didn’t recognize. Having Caliban this close was doing something to her. 

“Would you like me to warm you?” 

Sabrina didn’t trust herself to speak so she nodded. 

Caliban’s hands were firm and warm as he stroked her arms. His palms were surprisingly rough and she found she liked it. She leaned into him and he sat down behind her, drawing her closer. She blushed when she felt his bare chest against her back. 

Her head fell back against his shoulder and she sighed as his hands intertwined with hers. 

“I have been waiting for this moment since we first met.” 

He turned his face toward his and kissed her. His kiss was scorching and she gasped. He took advantage of that to deepen it. She ran her fingers through his hair, it was silky smooth and she fell back closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and he turned her around to straddle him. She blushed when she realized she could feel his growing hardness. 

Caliban nipped at her lower lip. It was light and teasing. He ran his tongue along her lower seam, soothing the ache. 

“Oh,” she gasped. 

“Are you warm yet, Princess?” 

“I’m warmer,” Sabrina said with a coy smile. “But I could be warmer still.” 

“Then allow me.” 

Caliban drew her back into his arms and kissed her once more. She ran her hands along his shoulders and daringly dipped her hands underneath his shirt. It felt nice, he was warm in a way that was unmistakably otherworldly and Sabrina found she liked it. 

A lot. 

Heat spread from her stomach and pooled lower. His hands roamed her figure slowly, there was something in his touch that made her feel as if he was worshipping her. 

Slowly, he peeled her dress off. She blushed under his intense gaze as he let his eyes roam her figure the same way his hands had. 

This time, she kissed him. It was hungry and she realized in that moment everything that had been missing from her relationship with Harvey. Then there was her relationship with Nick where she wanted to be with him, wanted to explore this side of her and they never had. 

But with Caliban? It was like a roaring fire had erupted just underneath her skin. 

Sabrina stripped him of his shirt and kissed her way down his chest. His muscles were hard, taut and she grinned when she felt how his breath caught in his throat. 

He flipped her over and she stared up at him. The sand was cold against her exposed skin, but she was warmed by Caliban’s frame on top of hers. His fingers played between the parting of her thighs. A moan escaped her as his fingers moved higher, caressing her outside of her panties. His touch grew more insistent and she moaned. He kissed her lingeringly and she felt him smirk even as he sucked on her lower lip. That elicited another moan, louder this time. 

Caliban chuckled and touched his forehead to hers. His free hand stroked her cheek. The other dipped inside of her panties and she whimpered when his thumb circled her clit. 

“Does my lady wish me to stop?” 

“Please don’t stop.” 

Caliban looked her in the eyes and his expression was teaching. He nodded and flashed a mischievous smile. 

“Are you certain?” 

He drew his index finger along her slit and colors danced behind her eyelids. 

“Caliban,” Sabrina’s breath hitched and she arched her back, aching for more. 

Slowly, he slid a finger inside of her. He stilled as she adjusted to the feeling. Then he curled his finger and colors danced behind her eyelids. She raised her hips and pressed against him for more. He added another finger then another. He moved his hand faster and heat pooled low in her stomach. A quickening began and she shattered with a cry. 

Caliban pressed his lips to hers and she deepened the kiss. She ran her nails down his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. He undid his jeans and his hard length came free. 

He pushed himself inside of her and they both moaned when he finally filled her to the hilt. It was a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. He switched their positions. She straddled his lap and sunk lower. When he hit the deepest part of her, a shiver ran down her spine. Heat filled her and she rode him until her knees buckled. Caliban's hands were on her hips, showing her how to move. 

Just as she was about to come, Caliban changed the pace. He picked her up and carried her to the ocean where he lay her gently down in the sand. Waves rolled gently over them and she moved her hips in time with the rhythm he set. 

Caliban touched his thumb to her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. She felt lost in his gaze and it was the intimacy that finally brought her to climax. Sabrina screamed his name as she came, shattering into a million pieces. 

“Caliban!” Sabrina woke with a start, his name still on her lips. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Sabrina looked around and saw she was still in her bed, in her bedroom in Greendale. She was entirely alone. “What the heaven was that?” 

She clutched her chest and realized with a crushing sense of her dread, her core still ached. Oh this was very bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello can i do a request..? Whenever ya feeling it of course! But of like jealous caliban or even possessive caliban?

Being the Queen of Hell had its benefits, Sabrina realized. But her marriage to Caliban was not one of them. They spent most of their days disagreeing upon new policies and their nights ignoring each other. Well that wasn’t entirely true, Caliban had offered to share her bed and she refused. She was the one, who did the majority of the ignoring. 

“Sabrina, I beg you to reconsider,” Lilith said for probably the hundredth time. “I understand that it is your birthday and you wish to celebrate with your family and friends back home, but you are no longer just a witch. You are the Queen of Hell and as such you have responsibilities.” 

Lilith was a wonderful advisor, but Sabrina sometimes found her overly cautious. Just like she was being now. 

“I am aware,” Sabrina replied pleading with Lilith to understand. “But responsibility is all my life ever is anymore. All I'm asking for is one night off. I haven’t been back to Earth in a year. A whole year, Lilith.” 

“I understand you miss your friends and family however, if you snub the nobles of Hell on your birthday you are effectively saying you do not care about them or Hell. There will be an uproar.” 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Caliban will still be here.” 

“Even worse,” Lilith rubbed her temples. She sat down and had a large drink of wine. “You really are the worst.” 

“What did I do now?” 

Sabrina joined her and had a glass of wine. 

“You cannot trust Caliban. If the King remains here while you go galivanting around Greendale there will be those that suggest he should rule alone. Especially since you do not consider your husband important enough to attend your birthday party.” 

“I highly doubt Caliban wants to spend Halloween with my mortal friends and family.” 

“It doesn’t matter. The two of you must present a united front.” 

“Fine, Caliban and I go to Earth. I'll spend my night stopping him from making plans to invade while you and my father hold down the fort here. Sound good?” 

“No -” Lilith cried. “You cannot leave me alone with your father and brother. Especially if your father is left in charge.” 

“Then what do you want me to do?” 

“Stay in Pandemonium as is your duty unless -” 

“Unless what?” Caliban asked appearing out of nowhere. By now Sabrina was accustomed to Caliban’s suspiciously timed arrivals. “Unless we leave you in charge? So that you may steal the regalia for yourself and usurp the throne for a second time?” 

Was Caliban trying to protect her? He might have a point. She might have come to depend too much on Lilith in the past year. They had a complicated relationship, but Lilith was the only woman in her life so it far too easy for Sabrina to lean her the same way she always had Hilda and Zelda. 

“I’m sure we can think of something. I mean how hard could it possibly be to arrange one night away from Hell for both its rulers?” Sabrina asked. “My father did it all of the time.” 

“Your father has a significantly larger celestial power than you both.” 

“Attend your party, Morningstar. I will keep an eye on things here. I understand you do not wish to introduce your mortal friends to your husband. I'm certain it is enough of a shock that you are Queen of Hell.” 

Sabrina softened. She and Caliban had started this alliance together. Maybe they hadn’t been friends, but they had been allies. The reason their relationship had cooled was because of her. Her heart felt cold since she cast that candle spell. Sometimes, she thought she felt a flicker of something when Caliban was nearby and that frightened her. She refused to risk a broken heart again because he may be her husband, but there was still a limit to how much he could actually care. After all, he was made of clay. 

“Come with me, please.” 

“Truly?” 

“Truly, I would love for you to attend my birthday,” Sabrina said with a smile. “I’m sure Hell will still be here when we return.” 

“Leave that to me,” Caliban said. 

Sabrina smiled. “It’s a date as the mortals say.” 

Caliban's answering smile was dazzling. 

XXX 

Saturday night was Halloween and Sabrina portaled to Greendale with Caliban. She had sent a servant to let her family know she was returning from Hell for one night to celebrate her birthday. 

The kitchen was filled with her friends and family. Hilda bustled past everyone to pull her into a hug. 

“There you are my love. I've missed you so much.” 

Sabrina hugged her back. “And I you, auntie.” 

What followed was a round of hugs. Sabrina felt giddy as she looked around the room at Hilda, Zelda, Ambrose, Harvey, Theo and Roz. 

“And who might this strapping young man be?” Zelda said as she exhaled smoke and surveyed Caliban with a cold countenance. 

“This is Caliban. A King of Hell,” Sabrina said. 

“We know Caliban,” Roz said looking between the two of them. “But what is he doing here? I thought he tried to steal your throne.” 

“I thought he was a Prince?” Theo asked. 

“I didn’t try to steal anything,” Caliban protested. “It was a fair and legitimate challenge.” 

“It was,” Sabrina agreed. “Where is Robin?” 

“On his way,” Theo said as he grinned and blushed. “So is he like your bodyguard?” 

“Not exactly,” Sabrina said evasively. 

She hadn’t told her friends or family she was marrying Caliban. She hadn’t been able to tell them before she went through with it because she knew they would try to stop her. And afterwards it had been an easy thing to avoid. It wasn’t as if she had actually seen any of them since she left to marry Caliban and rule Hell. It was a large part of why she hadn’t worked harder to visit Greendale and why she hadn’t wanted to bring Caliban tonight. 

“Brina,” Harvey said uncertainly. “What aren’t you telling us?” 

Ambrose hopped onto the kitchen counter and watched with rapt interest. He was the only person she had told. And he had warned her against keeping it a secret. 

“Oh my,” Ambrose said with glee and a cheerful smile in Sabrina’s direction. 

“Oh dear,” Hilda tittered catching on. 

At the same time, Sabrina saw the horrified light of understanding in Zelda’s eyes. 

“What in Heaven’s name – how could you keep such a secret from us?” Zelda scolded. 

“Keep what secret?” Harvey blurted. 

Caliban looked to her and she shook her head. He smirked and looked Harvey over as if he had been waiting for just such a moment. 

“I’m her husband, mortal.” 

“You’re married?” 

“When did this happen?” 

“Why?” 

Sabrina steeled herself. This wasn’t how she wanted to spend her birthday and her first night away from Hell in a year. 

“Because we made an alliance,” Sabrina said. “It solved all of our problems. We returned the powers to our coven and we defeated the pagans. Now we’re reforming Hell.” 

It was the most impersonal way she could think to explain her relationship with Caliban. No need to mention that brief kiss or how sometimes she yearned for his touch. 

“Which is quite tedious work,” Caliban said. 

“Oh for Heaven’s sake,” Zelda sighed. “Best sit down before the roast gets cold. The rest of the party will arrive after dinner for drinks.” 

“It smells delicious.” 

“It should. It's aunt Hilda’s best dish,” Ambrose said as he lithely jumped down from the counter. 

The dinner passed with pleasant chit chat while all questions about her marriage to Caliban was put on hold. That was a relief because Sabrina honestly didn’t have an explanation that her friends and family would accept. And how could she make them understand she actually liked Caliban when they couldn’t even understand her more practical reasons for marrying him? 

XXX 

After dinner Caliban had a drink and hung back at the party. The Spellman home was filled with Sabrina’s mortal and witch friends. He felt out of place. Sabrina had barely spoken to him since they left Hell and it wasn’t as if she was overly chatty otherwise. However, now it was as if she had forgotten he existed or wished he did. 

He had a sip of his scotch and watched Sabrina as she laughed with Harvey and Nick. Both ex-boyfriends and she smiled brightly at them. That was the worst of it. She had barely spoken to him all night. And now she was flirting with not one, but two of her exes? 

Caliban had enough of Sabrina’s cold behavior toward him. They were married and he had been allies with her, never pushing for more. But seeing he had competition was another thing. It awoke this fierce feeling inside of him, he couldn’t quite place. Finally, he realized he was jealous. 

He had to do something. He strode over and sized up both Harvey and Nick. They looked so paltry, so mortal, it made him smile. 

“What are we talking about?” 

Caliban saw the nervous smile Sabrina sent his way, which only made him smirk. 

XXX 

What was Caliban doing? Sabrina wondered. 

In the past, he hadn’t shown more than a perfunctory interest in her mortal friends. Nick by contrast, he had never spoken as much as a word to. But what was truly alarming was the threatening way Caliban leaned forward. 

“Just like old times,” Harvey said with an uneasy glance toward Caliban. 

“We were telling Nick stories about when I attended Baxter High.” 

“How...fascinating,” Caliban said with a glint of steel in his eyes. “Here I wouldn’t think my wife had any interest in chatting up her exes however, it would appear I was mistaken because here you all are.” 

“What?” Sabrina blinked then grabbed Caliban’s arm. She dragged him along with her and shut the door to her old bedroom. “What is going on with you?” 

“Me? Nothing,” Caliban said. “I have been completely honest and forthright with you. You on the other hand have hidden everything about your life in Hell from your loved ones.” 

Sabrina stared at Caliban as she tried to follow. Arguing with her husband wasn’t how she had planned to spend her birthday, but at least they were speaking. Maybe just maybe they could get back to where they had been. Friends maybe and allies definitely. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell them about you. It was nothing personal, I just knew my mortal friends wouldn’t understand I was marrying a demon or why, but I should have at least told my family.” 

“Yes, you should have.” 

“For the record, I like you, Caliban. I want us to be friends again,” Sabrina said with a hopeful smile. 

Caliban avoided her eye. “I’m not certain that’s possible.” 

“Why?” 

“Go back to your mortal pets -” 

“Nick isn’t mortal and - oh,” Sabrina gasped. “You’re jealous.” 

“Yes, I'm jealous!” 

Sabrina smiled in spite of herself and took his hand. “You have nothing to be jealous of. C'mon, I'll prove it.” 

To her surprise, Caliban laced his fingers with hers. He drew her closer to him and his fingers trailed along the exposed skin of her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine and she gazed up at him, not wanting to move. She didn’t dare breathe in case it shattered what was happening in this moment. 

“Don’t I?” Caliban asked in a rough voice that turned her insides to jelly. There was a glint of steel in his blue eyes. 

“No, you don’t. I’ve missed you. It feels like we haven’t talked in forever.” 

“That’s because we haven’t, Sabrina.” 

Caliban tilted his head forward and his lips were almost touching hers. It would be all too easy to close the distance between them, but she couldn’t. Not after the way she reacted last time he kissed her. Saying she wanted him now would be cruel. But she did want him and she decided to go about it the only way she knew how. 

“Maybe we should change that.” 

“Maybe,” Caliban agreed and his fingers ghosted along her cheek. “I wouldn’t have come tonight if I had known you would spend the entire evening flirting with your exes.” 

Sabrina smiled and she stood on her tippy-toes. Gently, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. When she withdrew, she saw something in his eyes, she hadn’t seen in a long time, heat. His lips curved upward into one of his usual arrogant smiles. 

“Will you please go back to the party with me?” 

“If you insist.” 

Caliban put his hand underneath her chin and turned her face up to his. His lips brushed hers and she gasped in surprise. His lips were scorching and he took advantage of that gasp to deepen the kiss. It was as if her whole body was on fire and her blood thrummed with magic. Caliban released her and her head spun. It had been far too long since she had been kissed like that. If she ever had. 

Sabrina still wasn’t thinking clearly when Caliban wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her brain was still screaming that it couldn’t possibly have been real. Not after craving it after many long months of alienation. 

Caliban wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. 

“Happy birthday, my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this drabble. I had lots of fun writing it and hearing your thoughts always gives me a boost. I'm a little behind on writing. I had a thesis paper due and it stole most of my time/energy, but I'm back at it. 
> 
> \- Izzy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask for the drabble:   
> I wanted to know if you could maybe post one of their first kiss? I have this idea that Sabrina would probably initiate it and it would throw Caliban off guard. What do you think? Thanks for doing what you do!

Sabrina laughed at Caliban’s joke. They were in the council meeting room, just the two of them. Together they had been working on the reformation of Hell for weeks now. When Sabrina had finally relented and agreed to this marriage, she had stipulated, they not punish innocent souls. Caliban had accepted those terms under certain conditions. It made sense, he knew the hoards of Hell better than she did. He knew the breaking point where they would turn against them so Caliban demanded they continue their deal-making with those, who’s souls had proved evil. 

Their relationship hadn’t been carnal. It wasn’t something they had discussed. They had come to an unspoken agreement since he first proposed in the library. It was a partnership nothing more. 

But lately, something in the air between them had changed. Caliban made her smile more often than not. He would smile at her and her stomach would do a flip. 

Like right now, Caliban had moved his chair right next to hers and he leaned into her as they discussed the soul of James Smith. A former jazz musician, who had asked for talent. 

“He doesn’t appear evil,” Caliban murmured. 

He was so close his breath fanned her face, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“I don’t think he is.” 

Sabrina turned her face to his and he didn’t move away. But she realized her mistake a second too late. Caliban was too close, closer than he had ever been and she couldn’t resist anymore. Couldn't keep fighting this growing trust and something else that was happening between the two of them. 

She pressed her lips too his. She felt his shock and withdrew. He stared at her with wide eyes and his jaw dropped open. 

“What are you doing, Morningstar?” 

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina withdrew. “It was stupid. Please just forget it ever happened.” 

Caliban smiled a low smile that turned her insides to jelly. 

“Now why would I want to do that?” 

Caliban snaked his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and angled his mouth to hers. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned when he deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who reads these. I love the energy! The requests are currently closed because I need to take some time to focus on finishing my full-length fics. I am currently working on another Calbrina fic called 'Heavy is the Crown' and it is taking up a lot of time because I want it to be the best it can be. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to stay in the loop about fics and when I am taking requests again.   
> Hope everyone is safe and well!   
> \- Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to send me an ask for a calbrina one-shot on tumblr. You can find me at fireismyelement97. Let me know what you thought of this one.  
> \- Izzy


End file.
